Once Upon A December
by Laine The Great
Summary: Based on the movie "Anastasia." PG-rating...pittiful! ANYWAY. Takes place after a Voldemort Uprising, Ginny's sixteen, Harry's Seventeen.
1. Rumor In 'St. Catchpole

(Scene cuts to the small town of OTTERY ST. CATCHPOLE, There is a line of people talking (Singing))  
  
AN OLD WOMAN: 'St. Catchpole is gloomy!  
  
A YOUNGER WOMAN: St. Catchpole is bleak!  
  
A SHIVERING MAN: My underwear got frozen standing here all week!  
  
A GROUP: Oh, since the Voldemort Uprising, our lives have been so gray!  
  
ALL: Thank goodness for the gossip that gets us through the day!  
Hey!  
  
Have you heard  
There's a rumor in St. Catchpole?  
Have you heard  
What they're saying on the street?  
Although the family did not survive,  
One daughter may be still alive!  
Miss Ginny Weasley!  
  
FRIGHTENEND MAN:   
But please do not repeat!  
  
ALL:  
It's a rumor,  
A legend,  
A mystery!  
Something whispered in an alleyway  
Or through a crack!  
It's a rumour  
That's part of our history.  
  
A MAN IN THE CROWD:  
They say her rich grandmama  
will pay a rich sum!  
  
ALL:   
To someone who can bring the princess back!  
  
BLACK MARKEETER #1:   
A galleon for this boot! It's Weasley, I swear!  
  
  
BLACK MARKETEER #2: Mister Weasley's pajamas!  
Comrade, buy the pair!  
  
BLACK MARKETEER #3:  
(holding a ratty INVISIBILITY CLOAK)  
I got this from the place before it was distroyed!  
It's lined with real silk!  
  
BLACK MARKETEERS:  
It could be worth a fortune  
If it belonged to her!  
  
HARRY:  
It's the rumor,  
The legend,  
The mystery!  
It's the Little Weasley who will help us fly!  
You and I friend  
Will go down  
In history!  
We'll find a girl to play the part and teach her what to say,  
Dress her up and take her to Paree!   
Imagine the reward her dear old Grandmama will pay!  
Who else could pull it off but you and me?  
We'll be rich  
  
REMUS LUPIN:  
We'll be rich!  
  
HARRY:  
We'll be out!  
  
REMUS:  
We'll be out!  
  
BOTH:  
And 'St. Catchpole will have some more to talk about!  
  
ALL:  
SSH!  
Have you heard  
There's a rumor in 'St. Catchpole?  
Have you heard  
What they're saying on the street?  
Hey!  
Hey!  
Hey!  
Have you heard  
There's a rumor in Ottery St. Catchpole!  
Have you heard?  
  
A DELIGHTED GOSSIPER:  
  
Comrade, what do you suppose?  
  
ALL:  
  
A fascinating mystery!  
  
Harry:  
The biggest con in history!  
  
ALL:  
Miss Ginny Weasley,  
Alive or dead...?  
  
WINDOW WASHER:  
  
Who knows?  
  
(The scene breaks off, and the there's a FLASH BACK, from HARRY's point of view...the FLASH BACK is zipped to the WEASLEY HOUSE.)  
  
GINNY: Harry...my parents are a part of the risistance. Do you think my house is totally safe?  
  
HARRY: I'm not so sure what to think, Ginny...  
  
(Suddenly, crashes and booms are heard from the other room.)  
  
HARRY: Go, Ginny! I'll fight them!  
  
GINNY: If there's the slightest chance that they break, come after me!  
  
(GINNY dashes down a tunnel, some curses are shot to STUPIFY HARRY. They don't RECONIZE him quickly enough for them to do a further attack. By the time they do, he's already RAN.)  
  
NARRATOR: And Young Harry Potter was overthrown, but not killed. The Dark Lord was, though. But his order still thrives on, for he is in the depths of the Spirit World, and can be brought back, given the chance...more about this in the following chapter of "Virginia." In other words, to be continued. 


	2. Journey To The Past

(Scene cuts to a BROKEN DOWN THEATER, somewhere in OTTERY ST. CATCHPOLE)  
  
TALL RED-HAIRED LADY OF ABOUT THIRTY:  
Oh, Grandmama! How I have dreamed of this day.  
  
(HARRY and LUPIN exchange glances)  
  
Both:  
NEXT!  
  
(A small blond-haired girl of about thirteen walks on stage)  
  
SMALL GIRL:  
Oh, I love you, Grandmama!  
  
BOTH:  
Ginny has RED hair!  
  
SMALL GIRL:  
Soooo-ree. God, you both are perticular.  
  
(She EXITS)  
  
HARRY: *Sigh* Maybe if we go back to the Weasley house we could find a photo.  
  
LUPIN: Good idea.  
  
(Scene cuts to a SNOWY HILLTOP above the town OTTERY ST. CATCHPOLE. You can see a small, beaten-up ORPHANAGE. (Not Musical))  
  
OLD WOMAN IN CHARGE OF THE ORPHANAGE:  
Go away and get a job, Virginia! You're past the age to stay here!  
  
VIRGINIA:   
But, Miss, I need a place to stay!  
  
'MISS':   
Well, you need to pay me FIVE GALLEONS for everyday you stay here from now on!  
  
VIRGINIA:  
But that's an outrage!  
  
'MISS':   
I know. (Shuts the door, leaving VIRGINIA out in the cold and snow.)  
  
(A song begins in the backround)  
  
Virginia:  
Heart, don't fail me now!  
Courage, don't desert me!  
Don't turn back now that we're here.  
People always say  
Life is full of choices.  
No one ever mentions fear!  
Or how the world can seem so vast.  
On a journey...to the past.  
  
Somewhere down this road  
I know someone's waiting.  
Years of dreams just can't be wrong!  
Arms will open wide.  
I'll be safe and wanted  
Fin'lly home where I belong.  
Well, starting now, I'm learning fast  
On this journey...to the past.  
  
Home, Love, Family  
There was once a time  
I must have had them too  
Home, Love, Family  
I will never be complete  
Until I find you...  
  
One step at a time,  
One hope, then another  
Who knows where this road may go --   
Back to who I was  
On to find my future,  
Things my heart still needs to know.  
Yes, let this be a sign!  
Let this road be mine!  
Let it lead me to my past  
And bring me home...  
At last!  
  
(Scene breaks off)  
  
NARRATOR: Now that we have met out herione, we must again leave you...stay tuned, though! For it only gets more interesting as it goes along. 


	3. Once Upon A Decembwe

(Scene cuts to a BROKEN DOWN HOUSE, with a sign that reads 'The Burrow' out in the front. HARRY and LUPIN are standing out in front)  
  
HARRY:  
(Sigh) I knew them really well...  
  
LUPIN:  
We all did, Harry. But we have to put the bitter past behind us. There's no chance that Ginny's alive, so we must find a look-alike and teach her all we know...ever since the Dark Order broke into Gringotts...everyone's poor...  
  
HARRY:  
I guess your right...  
  
(The scene breaks away, into INSIDE THE HOUSE, where VIRGINIA is just now waking up from the night she spent in the 'Deserted House.' She begins to examine some of the things in the house, looking at them closely. Then, she breaks into song.)  
  
VIRGINIA:  
Dancing bears,  
Painted wings  
Things I almost remember  
And a song someone sings   
Once upon a December  
Someone holds me safe and warm  
Horses prance through a silver storm  
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory...  
(Dance number)   
Someone holds me safe and warm   
Horses prance through a silver storm   
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory...  
Far away, long ago  
Glowing dim as an ember,  
Things my heart used to know,  
Things it yearns to remember...  
And a song someone sings  
Once upon a December...  
  
(Right then, LUPIN and HARRY burst out of another room, with a photo album. They are not noticed by VIRGINIA.)  
  
HARRY:  
(Whispering) I don't even have to look at the picture! She's the one!  
  
LUPIN:  
Yes, I see it too. Even her Grandmama could be easily fooled.  
  
(VIRGINIA whirls around, and looks at them both.)  
  
VIRGINIA:  
Oh, hello. Do you live here? I thought this house was deserted...see, I don't have any money...and I needed somewhere to sleep, so---  
  
HARRY:  
Say no more, doll face. We might have a job for you...  
  
VIRGINIA:  
Oh?  
  
HARRY:  
Yes. Have you ever heard of "Ginny Weasley'?  
  
VIRGINIA:  
Vaguely, sort of. She's the daughter of that rebellion family. I think I knew her...  
  
HARRY:  
That's even better! See, we have a proposition for you. You may be Ginny Weasley...  
  
VIRGINIA:  
What? That's impossible!  
  
HARRY:  
Not entirely...see, you look exactly like her. You could be her twin....and what's your name?  
  
VIRGINIA:  
My name's Virginia.  
  
HARRY:  
That was her full name! Well, you have no family, I take it, from the fact that your sleeping in here?  
  
VIRGINIA:  
That pretty much sums it up.  
  
HARRY:  
Well, how'd you like to have a family? If you are, indeed, Ginny Weasley...you have one existing relative.  
  
VIRGINIA  
(Grows hopeful) Who?  
  
HARRY:  
Your grandmama!   
  
VIRGINIA:  
Really?  
  
LUPIN:  
Yes! Think of it...a family reunion!  
  
VIRGINIA:  
What If I'm not this...Ginny Weasley?  
  
HARRY:  
Honest mistake, then.  
  
VIRGINIA:  
I'm not so sure....  
  
HARRY:  
Whatever you say...  
(He begins to walk off.)  
  
LUPIN:  
(Whisper) What are you doing?  
  
HARRY:  
Wait for it...one, two...  
  
VIRGINIA:  
Wait! I'll come, I'll come!  
  
HARRY:  
Okay, so we got ourselves a deal!  
  
VIRGINIA:  
But if I'm not really Ginny---  
  
HARRY:  
Honest mistake  
  
Virginia:  
Okay. (They both shake hands, sealing the deal.)  
  
NARRATOR: Here is where we must leave you, I am sorry to say! But fear not, Loyal Reader, for we shall come back soon! 


End file.
